MRAM is a non-volatile memory technology in which data are stored using magnetic domains. Because MRAM is non-volatile, the data stored in the magnetic domains is maintained without requiring power to continually refresh the magnetic domains. Additionally, MRAM may provide desirable read speeds, write speeds, and device longevity. Because of these characteristics, MRAM may be used in a variety of applications, such as long-term storage (e.g., in place of or as a complement to a hard disc drive or a solid state drive), or device memory (e.g., in place of or as a complement to dynamic random access memory (DRAM) and/or static random access memory (SRAM)).